wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nosferatu's Confection Convention II: The Frightening
The great celebration is back for the third time! The annual hunting of candy and facing of fears wiki-wide has begun! Happy All Hallow's Eve.(Muahahaha) Countdown: We're staying open until November 3rd, for Dias de Los Muertos, so enjoy the extra time for some spooky fun! The Party Come on come all, to the return of Nosferatu's Halloween celebration! The goal? Confection means candy, so obviously, try and earn as much candy(in spirit) as possible, for rps, finding chocolate eggs, and facing fears! Come down to the party.... If you dare. This year, it's all about the fright in the night, with all new features Nosferatu's Campfire Cinemas Held in the Cryptic Cinema in Deathwing Territory. Where scary tales and movies are told.(It's a thread on the forum). Come here to tell your own scary tales and have some fun practice. See you there.... If you dare(Muahahaha) Party Games & Other Activities * Apple Dunking * Dungeon Diving * Scare-off * Face-painting * Costume Contest * Scream-o-thon * Pumpkin Carving * Bat Chasing(My personal favorite!) * Vampire Hunting(Don't worry, their not real! Possibly......) Fear-Facing "Muahhahahaha! You didn't seriously think I wouldn't include something spooky for all of you thrill-seekers, now did you? Face your greatest fears, and do outlandish dares no dragon in the right mind would ever think to do! I assure you it's completely safe..... maybe." * Walk on a tightrope across a pit of Dragonbite Vipers!(Don't worry, I used my nephew Phantom's animus powers to make a force field that keeps you from falling into the pit if you trip, and it's 95% safe.) * Race through an eerie haunted maze by yourself, with only a two-headed Scavenger to guide you!(You didn't think I would make it easy, did you?) * Spend the night, in a haunted house. * Go through the hall of creepy, hypnotizing mirrors! * Get placed in a torture coffin. * Come to this page for Nosferatu's Ghost Stories! * Drink water infected with Dracun Culiasis(Seriously, don't look it up, you'll thank me later.) Wretched Rides Hop on one of these rides from the amusement park! If you love the thrill of a close call, come here(approved by Nosferatu's Safety Administration with a 90%) Rides Include: * Vacuum Decay(at least 85% safe from causing the end of the Universe) * Near-Death Trap(not responsible for loss of personal items, children, or life) * Gamma Ray Explosion Coaster(over 75% radiation free!) * Black Hole(warning, coaster does not go faster than the speed of light) * Heat Death(watch the depressing end of everything, a fun family ride!) * Hall of Tropical Diseases(see the history of humanity's biggest killers!) * The G-Force(only 35% dangerous) * Death of a Star(bring shades and bottled water from home, watch out for solar flares) * Tunnel of Blood(advised not to drink the red water) * Spirit of Operetta(reference)(fixed the falling chandeliers and candelabras... mostly) Trick-or-Treating "We all loved trick-or-treating as kids, so come and try and get some tasty sweets! Here are some place you can go!" * Queen Glory's Pavilion(won't that be funny) * Jade Mountain Academy(get a free costume if a student) * Nightwing Village(don't annoy them too much now) * Old Nightwing Island(try not to get burned) * Ruins of the Summer Palace(watch for sharks) * Burn's Stronghold * Skull Island(Don't bother our queen please) * TrickWing Island * Skywing Arena And speaking of trick-or-treating, there is a NEW ROLEPLAY! It's called, "When Dragons GO Trick-Or-Treating", by Official Cumulus Cloud. Feel free to check it out for some sweet treats before Halloween night is over! Activities for Children "We love family here, so don't be shy to bring the kids! The activities here are to die for! *cackles evilly* * Face-painting * Baby Pumpkin Carving * Leaf-pile Jump * Wisp Catching(Don't worry, this is 90% safe!) Concessions "There are a ton of treats to eat, and all of it is completely safe to eat, for the most part. Warning: some of these foods MIGHT just gross you out. Don't worry though, we are half sure that they are not real!" * Popcorn Balls * Candied Apples * Caramel Apples * Spider Web Cotton Candy * Bat Burgers * Zombie Brain Funnel Cake * Talon Fries * Dragon Bone Ice-Cream Cones * Blood Orange Soda * Pumpkin Pie And, of course........ CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Prizes "By playing the games and completing the dares, you can earn awesome prizes! I bet Burn would LOVE some of these." * Deathwing Dragonet Plush * Eyeball Necklace * Voodoo Doll(Free of all magic!) * Eerie Cursed Pen * Never Ending Mirror(When you look into it, you see endless reflections.) * Animus Scroll(Horrifying) * Creepy Carriage Ride * Animus Ring(I assure you it's not real!) * Rickety Old Spell Book * Rotten Corpse Doll * Illuminati Candle * Extra Candy(Of Course!) * The Dark Lantern! * A ticket to the Cryptic Cinema! Vote? In this comment section below, feel free to give some suggestions for a big finished at Halloween! Whichever has the most votes will win! Come on Down to the Party! Why spend this Halloween pranking civilians, getting a stomachache from candy, or going to a cemetery from the dare of a friend, when you can come here for the scariest event in Pyrrhia!! Happy Halloween! Category:Places Category:Content (NosferatutheDeathwing)